Psycho Kid Gets Arrested
Psycho Kid Gets Arrested is the twenty-third episode of the Psycho Series, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on May 21, 2015. Plot During a day where Jesse has to mow nine lawns, he is sent to get twelve bags of fertilizer, each weighing 50 pounds. Meanwhile, Jeffrey Jr. holds the camera, doing nothing except for mocking Jesse while a couple of people nearby start laughing at him. Then, in the store, he tells Jeffrey Sr. that Jeffrey Jr. is not doing anything. After Jeffrey Sr.'s denial of Jesse's words and that he still has to honor the agreement by carrying the fertilizer, Jesse throws a temper tantrum, knocking over various objects. A woman could be seen in the background calling the cops and before Jesse knew it, one of Jeffrey Ridgway Sr.'s friends Kenny, who had gotten himself a job to be a cop, barged into the store. The officer was at first alright and tries to calm Jesse down, but warns Jeffrey Jr. about holding the camera. Jesse sees an opportunity to make a run for it, but Kenny manages to catch him and put Jesse in handcuffs. Jesse is then taken into custody by the police. Aftermath Not long after the events of this video, Jesse was released and the store owner decided not to press charges, although Jesse is still banned from the store, which upset Jeffrey Sr. as he was good friends with the store owner. Jesse stayed at Uncle Larry's for a while to avoid further tension but later returned home to receive his first rent that he had to pay his father in order to stay in the house. Jesse was outraged by Legal Fees that were present on the rent. Jeffrey Sr. made a deal that if Jesse went to the store and apologized to the store owner, he would take the Legal Fees off the rent. Jesse subsequently went down to the store the next day but found that the store owner wasn't there. Instead, he was confronted by the woman who called the cops on him who happened to be the store owner's mother, and as Jesse left, she revealed that she didn't actually call the cops. Suspicious about this, Jesse confronted Jeffrey Sr. about this that night, but he denied any knowledge of this, and instead told him to be happy that he didn't have to pay any Legal Fees. However, Theresa later talked to Jesse confirmed that the whole situation was set up by Jeffrey Sr. in order to teach Jesse a lesson about respect, by having the store owner in on the situation, and by getting one of his friends to dress up and act like a cop, anticipating that Jesse would freak out the way he did. This ultimately led to Jesse setting up a therapy session with Dr. Nelson and the rest of his family, resulting in Psycho Family Therapy. Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. *Joan Voros (Debut Appearence in Psycho Series) *Pete Voros (Debut Appearence in Psycho Series) *Kenny (Debut Appearence in Psycho Series) Locations *Voros Plumbing Victims Continuity Jeffrey Jr. gave an update on the aftermath of Psycho Kid Gets Arrested in BIG BRUPDATE. Jesse was released from police custody the next morning, and has presumably been exiled from the house once more, as he stated on Twitter he was at Uncle Larry's house once more. This was further supported by a later tweet saying he saw Garfunkel walk for the first time ever. However, Jesse later confirmed that he technically wasn't kicked out, but he decided to stay at Uncle Larry's for the time being to avoid further tension with Jeffrey and his father just to be safe. After apologizing to the people at the store, the woman who appeared to be calling the cops the mother of the store owner tells Jesse that she didn't actually call the cops. :In SCARED STRAIGHT, Theresa tells him that the fake cop was a friend of Jeffrey Sr. and they along with Jeffrey Jr. had anticipated Jesse would have a meltdown and they could use the moment to teach Jesse a lesson about respect. :According to Jeffrey Sr. in Psycho Family Therapy, the cop was set up so he can teach him. :Jesse explains he wasn't actually taken in a police car or into a police station, contradicting a tweet where he said he was turned into a police station. Jesse admitted in an update video that what he did was wrong and that he doesn't blame his actions on Jeffrey Sr. or Jeffrey Jr.. Reception A great majority of viewers have claimed that Psycho Kid Gets Arrested is fake, more so than any other video in the Psycho Series until Psycho Kid Kills Father was uploaded. Some reasons for this include the fact that the police officer arrives on the scene in a relatively short amount of time well under a minute after the lady appears to call the police. The police officer is also shown to be lacking a gun and walkie talkie, and his police suit does not look like the uniform of a New Jersey police officer, instead it resembles one that can be found on Amazon or other shopping sites. Also, police officers would never cuss the way the one in the video did as cussing can cause more stress and chaos. Since Psycho Kid Gets Arrested was uploaded, viewers started speculating that the Psycho Series is fake, implying that Psycho Kid Gets Arrested has enough evidence to suggest that the Psycho Series is scripted. Some viewers believe that the plot, revealed in SCARED STRAIGHT, of Psycho Kid Gets Arrested was changed to counter the criticism of the video's authenticity. Trivia *Investigations by viewers had concluded that Jeffrey Sr. and Kenny committed crimes under NJSA 2C. **Kenny could be charged for impersonating a police officer. **Jeffrey Sr. could be charged because he paid Kenny to do so. *It was revealed in MCJUGGERNUGGETS REACTS TO FAKE EXPOSED! (1+2) that Jesse worked at the plumbing store for a full year, and there were times where he wanted to quit. *The police officer uniform worn by Kenny was purchased off Ebay. Category:Psycho Videos